As Ever
by holyverde
Summary: "Pertama kali Jaebum bertemu dengan Jackson di umurnya yang ke-6, dia kira Jackson adalah malaikat pelindungnya. Tapi seiring Jaebum tumbuh dewasa, dia tahu bahwa dia salah." GOT7 FIC. Jackbum / JB x Jackson / Travelling-time AU. Translation fic. Chapter 3 UP. Rate-change!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Fic ini bukanlah milik saya, namun berasal dari fiksi bahasa inggris dengan judul sama yang ditulis oleh **gotchick** di ao3. Bisa dibaca di [ works/8299862], link lengkapnya saya tulis di profil saya. Karena saking bagus dan epic dan life-changing dan awesome-nya fic-ini, saya gakkuat pengen translate-in. OMG. Sudah dapat ijin dari author aslinya, so untuk yang males baca bahasa inggris, boleh dibaca. Dan, JACKBUM NEEDS MORE LOVE LIKE SERIOUSLY THEY'RE SO IN LOVE IT HURTS.

Enjoy.

.

 **As Ever**

written by **gotchick**

translated to bahasa indonesia by **holyverde**

 **.**

 **2, 42**

Sejak Jaebum belum cukup tua untuk mengerti apa arti malaikat pelindung, dia sudah tahu jika ia memiliknya. Dia belum bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata, dia bahkan belum bisa bicara dan hanya mengerang sesekali. Karena yang ada di dunianya hanyalah langit biru dan awan yang terbang pelan di atas kereta bayinya, dia tidak tahu apa itu malaikat, tapi entah mengapa instingnya mengatakan, bahwa ada seseorang yang selalu berjaga di sisinya. Jaebum bisa merasakan keberadaannya di kehangatan udara, ketika jari-jemari seseorang yang bukan milik orang tuanya membelai dagunya lembut, terlalu lembut hingga kadang Jaebum salah mengiranya sebagai belaian angin. Terkadang, malah, Jaebum bisa mendengar suara nyanyian pelan yang menina-bobo-kannya. Nyanyian dalam bahasa asing yang tidak dia ketahui, mengalun lembut, menguntai nada-nada yang menenangkan.

 **6, 48**

Jaebum tengah membangun sebuah istana pasir di halaman belakang rumahnya, sendirian setelah pengasuh meninggalkannya untuk membuatkan teh. Namun bunyi gemerisik di semak-semak mengusik siang yang tenang, membuat Jaebum menengadahkan kepalanya ke sumber suara dan melebarkan mata begitu menemukan seorang laki-laki memanjat keluar dari semak-semak, dengan dedaunan dan ranting kecil yang menempel di tubuhnya. Sekop yang dipegang Jaebum terjatuh, ketika dia refleks berdiri terhuyung.

Laki-laki itu berlutut, berusaha agar pandangannya sejajar dengan Jaebum, namun tidak melakukan apapun untuk mendekat. "Jangan takut," katanya, matanya memancarkan kelembutan, "Jaebum-ah."

Ada sesuatu pada cara laki-laki itu menyebut namanya, seolah ia telah mengenal Jaebum, seolah ia telah terbiasa memanggil Jaebum setiap hari. Laki-laki itu sudah tua, hampir setua kakek Jaebum, wajahnya menampakkan gurat-gurat lelah, dengan bahu sedikit membungkuk. Tetapi garis matanya berkilat kekanakan ketika dia tersenyum.

"Hyung," panggilnya, dan Jaebum mengernyit heran mendengarnya. Mengapa seseorang dengan umur 10 kali lebih tua darinya memanggilnya hyung? Padahal Jaebum anak terakhir di keluarganya, bahkan semua sepupunya lebih tua darinya. Jadi ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Jaebum dipanggil dengan sebutan hyung, dan Jaebum tidak yakin apakah dirinya menyukai panggilan itu. Walau begitu, Jaebum tidak punya waktu untuk protes, karena sekarang, laki-laki itu tengah berbicara tentang sesuatu yang tidak Jaebum mengerti. Berganti dari satu bahasa ke bahasa lain sambil memandanginya.

Seiring dengan laki-laki itu bicara, Jaebum bisa melihat air menggenangi matanya, semakin lama semakin tak terbendung dan tumpah membasahi pipinya. Jaebum tidak tahu mengapa, Jaebum juga tidak tahu bagaimana laki-laki ini mengenalnya, tapi Jaebum tahu, dia tidak seharusnya berbicara dengan orang asing. Dia seharusnya menjauh. Tapi... ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Sesuatu entah apa. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kehangatan yang dipancarkan mata laki-laki itu, kehangatan sedih yang membuat Jaebum ragu-ragu mendekat, takut namun penuh keingin-tahuan.

Sebuah senyum terkejut merekah di tengah tangis laki-laki itu, dia seolah ingin ikut mendekat, tapi ia terlihat setengah mati untuk menahannya. "Kamu selalu saja berani," katanya, dengan bahasa korea. "Tapi jangan menjadi terlalu berani, oke?"

Jaebum tidak tahu maksudnya, dia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa laki-laki ini belagak mengenalnya padahal Jaebum tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi pada akhirnya Jaebum mengangguk. Ketika Jaebum mengulurkan tangannya, berniat untuk menghapus air mata laki-laki itu, baru dia bergerak ke arah Jaebum, menipiskan jarak keduanya. Dia sudah akan mengangkat kedua tangannya ketika suara pengasuh Jaebum bergema melintasi halaman belakang, "Jaebummie, tehnya sudah siap!"

Dalam sekejap, tangan mereka terjatuh, terkejut. Laki-laki itu terlihat kecewa, namun segera bersikap biasa saja lantas mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah rumah Jaebum. "Ayo cepat, sudah dipanggil loh." Dia tidak bergerak untuk menyentuh Jaebum, walau nada suaranya seolah berat untuk melepas.

Jaebum berbalik, menyeret kakinya dengan perlahan, takut jika pengasuhnya keluar dan melihat si laki-laki, mereka berdua akan terkena masalah. Tapi pada akhirnya Jaebum berlari melintasi halaman belakangnya dengan cepat, menuju pintu belakang rumahnya. Namun pandangan laki-laki itu seolah mampu menembus angin, terasa oleh punggung Jaebum, membuatnya tidak tahan untuk berbalik. Laki-laki itu masih berada di posisi yang sama, dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa Jaebum lihat karena jarak yang cukup jauh. Yang Jaebum tahu, tangan laki-laki itu terangkat, memberi lambaian selamat tinggal untuknya.

Kedua kalinya Jaebum melihat kebelakang, dia sudah tidak ada.

 **8, 39**

Dua tahun setelahnya, Jaebum melihat laki-laki itu di perjalanan pulang sekolah. Dia mengenakan jaket flanel dan celana kain, tampak memperhatikan dari balik pohon. Entah kenapa, dia terlihat lebih muda dari sebelumnya, posturnya lebih tegak. Tapi cara garis-garis matanya berkilat ketika dia tersenyum benar-benar tidak mudah dilupakan, membuat Jaebum tahu bahwa dia adalah orang yang sama dengan waktu itu. Begitu pula dengan caranya memanggil nama Jaebum, lembut, seolah namanya adalah sebuah mantra.

"Ini aku," katanya, dengan mata penuh pengaharapan, "Jackson."

Jaebum tidak pernah mendengar nama itu. Ketika Jaebum tidak menjawab, laki-laki itu mengerang, mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. "Maaf, aku membuat semuanya memburuk, ya? Jangan lari, oke? Aku bersumpah, aku bukan orang jahat-"

"Aku tidak akan lari," Jaebum menyela, membuat laki-laki itu berhenti bicara, tampak terkejut. "Kamu bukan orang jahat, kok." jawab Jaebum, berharap jawabannya terdengar cukup berani dan mengesankan.

Senyum yang setelahnya merekah di wajah laki-laki itu masih sama dengan dua tahun lalu. "Terima kasih," ungkapnya pelan, kali ini sambil mengacak rambut Jaebum lembut. Jaebum jadi merasa seperti anak kucing karenanya, merasa kehilangan sesaat setelah laki-laki itu menarik tangannya.

Laki-laki itu lalu menghela nafas. "Baiklah, biar aku kenalkan diriku sekali lagi. Namaku Jackson, dan aku-" dia berhenti sebentar, seperti mencari-cari kata yang pas untuk menjelaskan siapa dia.

"Aku tahu siapa kamu!" Jaebum menjawab dengan antusias, membuat Jackson terkejut. "S-siapa?"

"Kamu malaikat pelindungku, kan?" jawab Jaebum dengan penuh percaya diri, tampak sangat puas dengan jawabannya. Jackson tertawa berderai.

"Malaikat?" tanyanya takjub. "Aku bukan malaikat, tapi untuk sekarang, yah... bolehlah." dia seolah ingin bercerita lebih jauh, tapi segera dibisukan oleh ekspresi puas milik Jaebum. "Sudah kuduga!" Jaebum berteriak senang.

Mereka berjalan beriringan hingga sampai pada persimpangan jalan, Jackson memegang tangannya setelah Jaebum mencoba berlari menyeberangi jalan, genggamannya lembut tapi penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Dia berseru, "Hati-hati, banyak mobil!" tangan Jackson yang besar, namun hangat, melingkupi tangan kecil Jaebum. Dia tidak melepaskannya bahkan setelah mereka sampai di ujung persimpangan, menautkan kedua jemari dan mengayunkannya sepanjang perjalanan hingga Jaebum tiba di rumah.

"Paman malaikat," Jaebum memanggilnya tiba-tiba, "Kenapa rambutmu sekarang berwarna abu-abu? Padahal waktu itu warnanya putih semua."

Jackson tertawa gugup, sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Waktu itu? Astaga, maaf ya. Aku tidak tahu kalau sebelum ini sudah pernah bertemu denganmu. Aku pikir ini pertama kalinya, maksudku, terakhir kalinya." Dia tampak bingung dengan kalimatnya sendiri, lalu terlihat lega saat mereka berdua telah tiba di depan pintu rumah Jaebum.

Jaebum sedikit kecewa, namun dia mendengar suara ibunya yang tengah sibuk di dapur, menyiapkan camilan untuknya. Ketika itulah Jaebum sadar bahwa Jackson harus segera pergi. Jaebum tahu, tidak baik baginya untuk bicara dengan orang asing, apalagi orang yang sudah tua seperti Jackson, karena bisa saja dia benar-benar orang jahat. Tapi perasaan aman yang Jaebum rasakan benar-benar mengherankan. Dia benar-benar yakin bahwa Jackson tidak akan pernah menyakitinya. Tidak akan ada yang paham mengapa Jaebum merasa sepercaya ini pada seseorang. Jaebum ingin bertanya, kapan dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Jackson. Tapi Jaebum mengurungkannya lalu masuk ke halaman rumahnya.

"Omong-omong," suara Jackson terdengar kembali ketika Jaebum menyusuri setengah halaman rumahnya, "Jangan panggil aku paman." katanya sambil tersenyum canggung. "Aku jadi merasa tua."

 **11, 40**

"Jackson," nafas Jaebum tertahan begitu dia membuka mata dan melihat bayangan seseorang tengah duduk di tempat tidurnya, matanya berkilau ditempa sinar rembulan. Sekarang adalah pertengahan musim panas, Jaebum menendang selimut yang ia kenakan dalam tidurnya, dan terbangun ketika kasurnya berderit menandakan seseorang duduk di atasnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Jackson merasa seseorang tengah memperhatikannya saat tidur, namun kali ini bayangan itu menjawab dengan menarik nafas keras.

"Kamu mengingatku," katanya, nadanya berat, mata berkilat cerah penuh curiga. Jaebum mengangguk dan duduk, merasa kerongkongannya kering tiba-tiba. Jaebum bisa menghitung berapa kali selama tiga tahun ini dia bertanya-tanya, kapan akan bertemu dengan Jackson, sedang dimana dia, apa yang dia lakukan, atau apakah selama ini Jackson nyata atau hanya bagian dari bayangan Jaebum semata. Tapi sekarang, Jackson tengah duduk tepat di hadapannya, terlihat sangat nyata.

Jackson melihat Jaebum dengan pandangan intens, membuat Jaebum gemetar. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" dia bertanya, nadanya pelan, membuat Jaebum menjawabnya dengan nada yang sama. "B-baik."

Jackson tampak ragu untuk mendekat, menjaga jarak yang sopan baginya dan Jaebum sampai Jaebum menepuk tempat kosong di sisinya. "Kamu bisa duduk di sampingku."

Jackson mendekat, membuat Jaebum melihat kilatan giginya di kegelapan, menandakan bahwa dia sedang tersenyum lebar. Ketika Jackson sudah sempurna duduk di sampingnya, kehangatan yang dipancarkan tubuhnya membuat Jaebum yakin bahwa Jackson adalah manusia, sama seperti dirinya.

"Tumbuhmu cepat sekali ya," kata Jackson sambil tersenyum. "Terakhir kali aku melihatmu, kamu masih segini." tangan Jackson menggantung di udara, setinggi tempat tidur Jaebum, muka Jaebum memerah. "Aku tidak sependek itu, tahu!" dia melempar bantalnya ke arah Jackson.

Jackson terkekeh sambil mengelak. Walaupun Jackson lebih tua darinya, dia benar-benar tidak peduli pada sikap kurangajar Jaebum. Yang lebih mengherankan, Jaebum sama sekali tidak merasa sungkan padanya. Jaebum tidak merasa harus bersikap kaku dan formal seperti ketika dia bersikap dengan orang lain yang sudah dewasa. Entahlah, mungkin karena ada sesuatu yang membuat Jackson terlihat masih seperti anak kecil, hingga Jaebum lupa umur Jackson sesungguhnya.

Tiba-tiba, senyum Jackson menghilang, berganti wajah yang memucat bahkan dalam keremangan. "Jaebum," katanya, menggenggam tangan Jaebum tiba-tiba. "Maaf ini terlalu tiba-tiba, tapi aku harus memberitahukan sesuatu. Kamu sudah cukup tua sekarang."

"Cukup tua untuk apa?" Jaebum menahan nafasnya. Kilatan misterius di mata Jackson, dan dentuman jantungnya yang cepat adalah dua hal yang membuat Jaebum merasa berada di satu persimpangan hidupnya, merasa bahwa apapun yang akan dikatakan Jackson setelahnya, akan mengubah hidup Jaebum selamanya. Dan firasatnya benar.

"Aku punya... sebuah kekuatan," ujar Jackson hati-hati. "Aku... aku bisa menjelajah waktu."

Rahang Jaebum terjatuh, mulutnya terbuka, tidak bisa berkata-kata. Apa jangan-jangan ini mimpi? Tapi genggaman tangan Jackson sudah cukup menjawabnya. Semua ini nyata.

"Maksudmu... kamu dari masa d-depan?" Jaebum tersedak, telapak tangannya tiba-tiba berkeringat. Ada saat ketika Jaebum mengira Jackson bukanlah manusia, bahwa Jackson adalah malaikat penjaganya dari surga, walaupun dia sudah terlalu tua untuk percaya pada hal-hal seperti malaikat atau sinterklas. Tapi Jackson yang memiliki kemampuan supernatural khusus seperti di film-film? Jaebum sama sekali tidak menyangkanya. Jauh sekali dari bayangan Jaebum soal hantu atau makhluk gaib. Dan ini semua tidak membuat Jaebum merasa nyaman.

Jaebum kira dia berhasil menyamarkan rasa terkejutnya, tapi Jackson yang tersentak karena melihat Jaebum begitu kaget membuatnya panik, "Tidak juga sih," Jackson terkekeh dengan gugup. "Ya, sebenarnya iya... aku datang dari beberapa dekade yang akan datang, tapi aku ada di masa sekarang. Maaf," tambahnya, setelah melihat alis Jaebum yang tertaut penuh keheranan. "Aku tahu ini pasti membingungkan.

Bingung adalah hal terakhir yang Jaebum rasakan saat ini. Sebagian besar adalah rasa terkejut dan tidak percaya, berharap ini semua sebenarnya hanya mimpi aneh dan dia akan segera terbangun dari tidur. Jackson mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya, tapi sebelum tangan itu menyentuh Jaebum, dia refleks membentak, "Jangan sentuh aku."

Jackson berjengit, ekspresinya terluka, seolah kata-kata Jaebum adalah panah yang menusuk. Jaebum seketika dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Perasaan marah karena Jackson menyembunyikan sesuatu menguar ke permukaan, tapi segera tertutup oleh logika, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang dikatakan Jackson hanyalah lelucon belaka, bahwa sebentar lagi Jackson akan tertawa dan berteriak kalau ini semua hanya lelucon.

Jaebum lalu menghela nafas berat. "Kalau begitu buktikan!"

Jackson menatapnya, matanya penuh kesedihan hingga membuat Jaebum tidak bisa bernafas. "Baiklah," jawabnya pelan, lalu, dalam satu kedipan mata, Jackson menghilang.

 **12, 45**

Jaebum sudah membayangkan skenario ini berkali-kali hingga dia tidak bisa membedakan yang mana bayangannya dan yang mana kenyataan: yaitu Jackson yang menampakkan diri lagi di hadapannya. Dia sudah memikirkan berjuta-juta

kalimat berbeda yang ingin dia katakan pada Jackson, mulai dari kalimat sarkas, permohonan maaf, kata-kata dingin, hingga belagak seolah tidak peduli, tapi ketika Jackson benar-benar muncul di hadapannya satu tahun kemudian, Jaebum tidak bisa berbohong, bahwa satu-satunya emosi yang dia rasakan, adalah rindu.

Karena tidak ada satupun hari dalam tiga ratus enam puluh puluh hari tanpa Jackson dalam pikirannya. Bertanya-tanya dimana dia, apa dia baik-baik saja, berapa umurnya, apa dia bahagia, apa dia sedang memikirkan Jaebum seperti Jaebum memikirkannya. Terkadang, dia merasa iri ketika memikirkan bahwa Jackson sedang menjelajahi waktu di tempat lain, menemui seseorang selain dirinya, tapi terkadang, dia hanya merasa khawatir ketika sadar akan kemungkinan orang lain yang tidak akan bisa menerima Jackson seprti Jaebum menerimanya, bahwa ada kemungkinan Jackson akan diburu untuk ditangkap dan diteliti di sebuah laboratorium. Perasaan Jaebum berganti-ganti dengan cepat, dari pikiran positif ke negatif, terkadang malah berharap tidak mengenal Jackson sama sekali, sementara terkadang dia berpikir bahwa bertemu Jackson adalah salah satu pengalaman hidupnya yang terbaik. Orang tuanya menyangka bahwa masa puberlah yang membuat Jaebum begini, sementara Jaebum tahu, bahwa Jackson lah alasan utama yang membuatnya menghabiskan berjam-jam untuk pulang ke rumah karena dia tidak bisa berhenti untuk mencari di setiap belakang pohon akan keberadaan seseorang dan yang membuatnya sering terlambat ke kelas karena dia menghabiskan malamnya untuk menunggu kilatan cahaya atau bayangan hitam masuk ke kamarnya. Jaebum tahu semua itu adalah tindakan yang bodoh dan sia-sia, karena Jackson hanyalah seorang pria tua yang Jackson temui tiga kali dalam hidupnya, pria yang mengaku bisa menjelajahi waktu, pria yang kepadanya Jackson tidak punya alasan untuk merasa terikat.

Tapi kemudian, ketika dia memikirkan tentang betapa cerah senyum yang Jackson miliki, betapa hangat tangan yang menggenggam Jaebum erat, betapa mata Jackson penuh dengan kesedihan saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu, atau ketika Jackson menatapnya. Seolah Jaebum adalah makhluk yang indah dan berharga. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang pernah memandangnya seperti itu seumur hidupnya. Satu-satunya Jaebum melihat cara memandang seperti itu, adalah ketika Ayahnya memandang Ibunya.

Tapi tentu saja, itu semua tidak membuat Jaebum melompat ke pelukan Jackson begitu dia menampakkan diri di siang hari, tepat ketika Jaebum tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya sepulang sekolah. Walaupun Jaebum ingin, dia bukan lagi bocah berumur enam atau tujuh tahun yang bisa bebas menampakkan rasa tertariknya tanpa malu-malu. Jaebum yang sekarang adalah Jaebum yang tahu bagaimana menutup mulutnya, mengeram kesal ketika Jackson dengan ragu-ragu mendekatinya.

"Jaebum?" Jackson berbisik, penuh keraguan, matanya menatap seolah memohon. " Maaf, kalau kamu tidak ingin bertemu denganku, aku akan pergi."

Dia bergerak menuju jendela, saat itulah Jaebum berteriak, membuat Jackson berhenti. Ketika dia berbalik, ada secercah harapan di matanya.

"Nanti lehermu patah," jelas Jaebum, gengsi mengakui kalau dia tidak ingin Jackson pergi, "Ini kan lantai dua."

Bibir Jackson tersungging, mengulas senyum simpul. "Apa kamu mengkhawatirkanku?" dia bertanya sambil menyeringai, mendekat ke arah Jaebum yang kini makin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dinding terdekat. Jaebum lalu mendengus penuh kesinisan, "Yang benar saja." jawabnya.

Jackson terlihat kecewa sampai Jaebum panik dibuatnya, cepat-cepat Jaebum menambahkan, "Kenapa kamu lama sekali?"

Pertanyaan itu menggantung di kesunyian, terdengar sangat manja di telinganya, membuat Jaebum menyumpah dalam hati. Tetapi Jackson memandangnya penuh keseriusan, matanya penuh penyesalan yang memancar semakin jelas seiring Jackson berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan duduk di tepian tempat tidur Jaebum. "Maafkan aku," katanya, penuh ketulusan, membuat dada Jaebum terasa sesak. "Aku mencoba kembali ke masa ini selama lima tahun belakangan. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak bisa mengontrol dimana aku akan dilempar oleh waktu." jawabnya sambil tertawa masam, namun Jaebum bisa melihat bagaimana tangan Jackson mengepal di atas kasurnya, memucat.

Lima tahun. Pantas saja Jackson terlihat jauh lebih tua semenjak terakhir kali Jaebum melihatnya satu tahun, rambutnya kini sudah sebagian memutih. Jadi satu tahun yang dirasakan oleh Jaebum adalah lima tahun untuk Jackson. Jackson menghabiskan lima tahun untuk bertanya-tanya... apakah Jaebum memaafkannya, tanpa tahu bahwa Jaebum sebenarnya tidak pernah marah. Dan jika tahun ini serasa tak berkesudahan bagi Jaebum, apalagi bagi Jackson?

Perasaan bersalah menyelusup masuk dalam dada Jaebum. Jika saja dia lebih dewasa saat itu dan tidak menduga yang aneh-aneh... jika saja Jaebum tidak membiarkan kemarahannya menguasai akal sehat dan membuatnya mengatakan kata-kata menyakitkan itu pada Jackson, pasti dia tidak se-merasa bersalah ini. Jaebum tidak bisa mengatakan maaf pada Jackson, tapi Jackson seolah bisa membaca matanya.

"Oh, Jaebummie," ujarnya, kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh Jaebum. "Aku baik-baik saja kok." katanya. "Aku bukannya tidak bertemu denganmu selama lima tahun, aku hanya tidak bertemu dirimu di masa ini."

Mata Jackson berkilat aneh, membuat jantung Jaebum melompat. Apa itu artinya Jackson sering mengunjunginya di masa depan? Ataukah, di masa Jackson tinggal, ada Jaebum di situ? Memikirkan semua itu membuat kepala Jaebum sakit, jadi pada akhirnya Jaebum hanya bertanya pelan pada Jackson, "Sebenarnya, asalmu itu darimana?"

Jackson tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jaebum, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum lembut. "Dari Hongkong."

Jaebum mengernyitkan wajahnya, makin bingung. Dia tidak pernah pergi ke Hongkong sebelumnya, dan yang Jaebum tahu, Hongkong itu sangat jauh dari Korea. "Bagaimana kamu bisa bahasa Korea, kalau begitu?" tanya Jaebum.

Senyum Jackson makin mengembang. "Kamu yang mengajariku," akunya.

Jaebum melongo. "Aku? Kapan?" teriaknya.

"Saat aku masih kecil," jawab Jackson pelan, matanya menerawang hingga bertemu dengan mata Jaebum. "Jaebum-ah," panggilnya, "Aku sudah mengenalmu seumur hidupku,"

Jaebum benar-benar kesulitan mencerna semua ini. Jackson sudah tua, lebih tua dari yang bisa Jaebum hitung dengan jarinya. Tentu tidak mungkin dia mengenal Jaebum seumur hidupnya jika sekarang saja Jaebum baru berumur 12 tahun. Tapi karena Jackson berkata begitu-melihat bagaimana senyum di wajahnya, yang tampak jujur dan terbuka, Jaebum memercayainya.

"Kenapa kamu memanggilku hyung?" Jaebum bertanya kembali. Jackson sudah berada di sini selama satu jam lebih, dan Jaebum tahu waktunya bersama Jackson tidak banyak lagi. Dia bisa melihatnya dari warna bibir Jackson yang berangsur pudar, senyumnya tidak pernah padam, tapi tangannya mencengkeram kemeja abu-abunya dengan gelisah, seolah dia bisa hilang kapan saja jika Jaebum tidak menahannya.

Tawa Jackson terdengar lemah, namun tulus. "Karena di waktu kita yang sesungguhnya, kamu lebih tua satu tahun dariku." jawabnya, memencet hidung Jaebum gemas.

"Lebih tua satu tahun?" Jaebum tercengang, tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya yang lebih tua dari Jackson, atau mungkin malah lebih tinggi dari Jackson sehingga Jackson begitu menghormatinya, atau bahkan lebih pintar dari Jackson, agar ketika mereka berbicara, mereka akan setara. Atau juga lebih lucu, agar Jaebum bisa membuat Jackson tertawa. Atau mungkin... mungkin saja, Jaebum yang lebih tua satu tahun dari Jackson adalah pria yang kuat, yang tampan, yang bisa mengangkat Jackson dalam satu kali percobaan, bukannya Jaebum berumur dua-belas-tahun yang tidak bisa apa-apa ini.

"Jaebum," Jackson menggumam, menyadarkan Jaebum dari lamunannya, hanya untuk melihat Jackson yang mulai terkikis angin, menghilang sedikit demi sedikit di hadapannya. Masih semagis pertama kali Jackson melihatnya. "Hyung –" Jackson berkata. Kalimat yang tidak pernah selesai karena setelah itu, sunyi menelannya.

 **13, 46**

"Kangen denganku, tidak?" Jaebum berjingkat ketika mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di suatu siang sepulang ia sekolah, dia langsung berbalik dan tidak memercayai penglihatannya begitu ia melihat Jackson, tampak sama sekali tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Senyumnya bahkan terlihat lebih menyilaukan dari yang Jaebum ingat.

Kali ini, Jaebum berlari memeluk Jackson dengan erat, menghembuskan tawa bahagia dan lega. Sebelum Jackson mampu berkata sesuatu, Jaebum menyeretnya menyusuri gang kecil yang membawa mereka ke tepian sungai yang sepi. Air sungainya tampak berkilau diterpa sinar matahari, sangat jernih hingga mereka bisa melihat dasarnya. Mereka terduduk di tepinya, menghela nafas berdua dengan nyaman.

Selama setahun belakangan, Jaebum menghabiskan hari-harinya untuk menyusun daftar pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Jackson kali berikutnya mereka bertemu. Tapi setelah mereka bertemu seperti ini, seluruh pertanyaan itu hilang tak bersisa. Pikirannya kosong, tersapu bersih oleh senyum Jackson yang bersinar terang.

Mereka lalu saling memberi-tahu umur masing-masing, sesuatu yang tanpa mereka sadari menjadi kebiasaan setiap mereka bertemu. Jaebum lega begitu mengetahui kalau jarak dari saat mereka bertemu sebelumnya dan sekarang adalah sama bagi mereka berdua. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana kalau Jackson yang dia temui adalah Jackson yang lebih muda dari waktu itu, yang belum menjelaskan semuanya pada Jaebum karena dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Jackson yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Sudah satu tahun Jaebum menghabiskan waktunya untuk berpikir dan menganalisis kemampuan Jackson, menggambar berbagai macam diagram dan rumus-rumus rumit, melakukan riset di internet, tapi Jaebum masih belum bisa memahami sepenuhnya, sama seperti saat Jackson memberi-tahunya pertama kali. Mungkin karena Jaebum masih tiga belas tahun.

Namun ajaibnya, Jackson telah mengajari teori tentang relativitas waktu lebih dari yang bisa buku fisika ajarkan pada Jaebum. Prinsipnya begini, waktu akan terasa begitu cepat saat kita menikmati sesuatu, dan akan berjalan lambat saat kita melakukan sesuatu yang menurut kita sia-sia. Jaebum memahami teori itu karena setiap dia bersama Jackson dan menghabiskan hari dengan mengobrol, bergurau atau berdebat, waktu akan melesat dengan sangat cepat. Kalau waktu bisa digambarkan menjadi sebuah ruang, maka, bersama Jackson, waktu seolah memuai. Selama bertahun-tahun ini, pertemuannya dengan Jackson memang hanya bisa dihitung dengan sebelah tangan, namun di setiap pertemuan mereka, waktu seolah menjadi begitu berharga, tertaut dalam pikirannya, memengaruhi hidupnya. Ketika Jackson tidak berada di hadapan Jaebum, detik demi detik yang berjalan terasa begitu lambat, jarum jam seolah berjalan layaknya siput, menyeret pelan. Mungkin, kekuatan Jackson bukan hanya bisa menjelajah waktu, tetapi juga menghentikannya. Karena, setiap mereka bersama, Jaebum merasa berada pada fragmen waktu yang membeku, yang ketika ditinggalkan oleh Jackson, semuanya berangsur hancur.

 **14, 31**

Jaebum tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang Jackson, tidak pada orang tuanya maupun pada sahabatnya, Jinyoung, sahabat yang sebelumnya tidak pernah melewatkan satupun kisah hidupnya. Jackson memang tidak pernah menyuruhnya untuk tutup mulut, tapi itu karena Jaebum tahu bahwa Jackson sangat memercayainya, membuat hati Jaebum membuncah karena dipercaya. Apapun yang terjadi, Jaebum tidak akan melakukan apapun yang bisa membahayakan Jackson.

Ketika Jaebum mendorong pintu kamarnya sepulang sekolah, dia hampir memekik melihat Jackson terduduk di tempat tidurnya, terlihat sepuluh tahun lebih mudah dari saat mereka bertemu terakhir kali, mengenakan tuksedo putih, dengan kepala menggantung di antara ke dua lututnya.

Jackson menengadahkan kepalanya, panik terlihat di wajahnya, "Shhh." Dia menyuruh Jaebum menutup pintu dengan isyarat tangannya, dan menghela nafas lega segera setelah Jaebum melakukannya. Jackson terlihat pucat pasi, berkeringat dengan pakaian yang membungkus ketat tubuhnya, dengan tatapan tak terdefinisi ketika Jaebum berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"B-berapa umurmu?" Jaebum berkata keras, setelah sebelumnya berdehem.

Jackson tersenyum miring, salah satu ujung bibirnya terangkat. "Tigapuluh satu."

Jaebum menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Tentu saja, dia tahu kalau Jackson juga pernah muda, tapi dia tidak pernah membayangkan jika... Jackson begitu tampan. Jaebum tidak menyangka dia bisa melihat Jackson yang semuda ini, bukannya laki-laki paruh baya yang selama ini dia kenal.

Karena di umurnya yang ke tigapuluh satu, Jackson benar-benar tampak menawan, dengan kulit wajah halus dan terlihat selembut krim, merona dengan mata yang bersinar cerah dan sorot yang penuh kebahagiaan. Dia menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya, menyuruh Jaebum untuk duduk. Jaebum menghela nafas dan duduk di sebelahnya, memberi jarak yang cukup bagi mereka berdua, berharap jika detak jantungnya segera kembali normal.

"Maaf ya, aku agak gugup sekarang." terang Jackson pelan ketika Jaebum mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kenapa pakai baju begini?" tanya Jaebum dengan wajah datar. Ketika Jackson menjawabnya, Jaebum hampir saja tersedak. "Hari ini aku akan menikah."

"Menikah?" suara Jaebum bergema, terlalu kaget atas informasi yang didengarnya, "dengan siapa?" pertanyaan tersebut tidak sengaja terlontar, otaknya masih belum bisa mencerna bahwa Jackson-yang sekarang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pria tampan-akan segera menikah.

Tentu saja, memangnya apa yang Jaebum harapkan? Mana mungkin pria yang sehangat dan semenarik Jackson tidak memiliki pasangan? Jaebum selalu tahu kalau Jackson punya kehidupannya sendiri, kehidupan yang tidak diketahui oleh Jaebum, kehidupan yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Jaebum. Sudah sewajarnya kalau Jackson memiliki pekerjaan yang mapan dan juga pasangan, seperti orang dewasa pada umumnya. Dan sudah sewajarnya pula kalau Jackson menikah. Tidak ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan, harusnya. Namun yang membuat Jaebum bertanya adalah, apa arti rasa sakit di hatinya sekarang?

Jackson tersenyum penuh arti, tetapi Jaebum melihat ada sedikit rasa sedih yang tersirat. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu."

"Terserah lah," Jaebum menggumam, nadanya dingin, beringsut menjauhi Jackson, masih tidak mengerti akan perasaan kehilangan di dadanya. Dia hampir saja lupa kalau sebenarnya Jackson itu bukan siapa-siapa baginya-bukan temannya, bukan keluarganya, bukan juga seseorang yang spesial baginya. Dia hanyalah seseorang yang satu tahun sekali muncul di hadapan Jaebum. Hubungan mereka adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah jelas, yang hanya terasa nyata di dunia mimpi.

Tapi tetap saja, sebuah perasaan pahit merayap di hatinya, membuatnya menarik ujung lengan tuksedo Jackson dengan sedikit kasar. "Ajari aku bahasa China." perintahnya, membuat Jackson memucat. "Sekarang?"

Jaebum memicingkan matanya ke arah Jackson, tidak menyangka bahwa Jackson akan menurutinya. Jaebum lalu mencari buku bahasa china-nya, dan duduk di pangkuan Jackson begitu dia menemukannya, bersandar seolah Jackson adalah kursi meskipun Jaebum tahu dia sudah terlalu berat untuk dipangku. Jaebum berharap dia bisa menahan Jackson agar tetap di sini, mencegah agar Jackson tidak pergi dengan mudahnya. Tetapi Jaebum tahu, satu-satunya yang memiliki kendali di sini adalah sang waktu, dan mereka berdua hanyalah pion yang dimainkan oleh waktu. Akan ada saatnya Jackson pergi ke masa-nya yang sesungguhnya, kembali ke acara pernikahan bersama seseorang yang bukan Jaebum. Tidak mungkin Jaebum.

Pikiran itu menyentak Jaebum tiba-tiba. Mengapa dia sampai berpikir untuk menikahi Jackson? Apa-apaan itu? Walaupun toh mereka berdua berumur hampir sama di waktu yang sesungguhnya, mereka berdua sama-sama laki-laki. Juga, sampai hari ini, Jaebum belum pernah memandang Jackson selain sebagai pria paruh baya. Jadi, yang benar saja.

Jackson mencubit pipinya. "Diperhatikan dong." katanya, membangunkan Jaebum dari lamunan.

"Wo ai ni," kata Jackson, dan Jaebum mengulanginya tanpa pikir panjang, kemudian bingung karena tubuh Jackson mematung tiba-tiba. Ada kilat yang menyambar begitu mata mereka bertemu, seolah yang dikatakan Jaebum adalah suatu mantra pengubah hidup.

"Artinya apa?" Jaebum menelan ludah begitu pertanyaan menggantung di udara, merasakan kehangatan tubuh Jackson perlahan memudar. Buku bahasa china-nya terjatuh, hingga pada akhirnya Jaebum menyadari, dia tidak lagi terduduk di pangkuan Jackson, melainkan di udara kosong yang dingin.

Jaebum memungut bukunya cepat, membuka halaman demi halaman buku itu sambil mencari tiga kata yang diucapkan Jackson. Ketika Jaebum menemukannya, dia terhenyak.

 _Aku cinta kamu._

Itu artinya.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Fic aslinya 54 halaman microsoft word lol. Nyicil dulu segini :") Probably tamat dalam 5 chapter since satu chapter ini isinya 10 halaman. Dan siapapun Jackbum-shipper di luar sana, pls, i need a fangirling-mate asap. OMG.


	2. Chapter 2

**15, 29**

Hanya dalam satu tahun, tinggi Jaebum sudah bertambah beberapa sentimeter. Dirinya yang sekarang tengah berjalan melintasi halaman sekolahnya, mengernyit ketika banyak orang berkumpul di depan pintu gerbang.

"Jaebum-ah, kakak laki-lakimu ganteng sekali!" Jimin berseru padanya begitu dia berjalan melewati Jaebum, diikuti pekikan centil teman-temannya. Mendengarnya, hati Jaebum mencelos. Karena dia sama sekali tidak punya kakak laki-laki.

Jaebum mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah, perutnya serasa diperas-peras ketika dia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar dari balik kerumunan. Suara khas dengan nada rendah dan dalam, berbicara dengan bahasa korea yang fasih pada segerombol gadis-gadis yang mengerumuninya, membuat Jaebum menyisirkan jari-jari tangannya yang basah karena keringat pada rambutnya dengan gugup, membasahi bibirnya dan merapikan seragamnya dengan kasual sembari melangkah membelah kerumunan.

Disitulah Jaebum memandang Jackson yang satu senti lebih pendek darinya, mata mereka bertemu, tidak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutan yang ada pada pandangan Jackson ketika melihatnya. "Jaebum?" tanya Jackson, ragu-ragu.

Bukan hanya lebih pendek darinya, Jackson yang ini tampak jauh lebih muda dari semua Jackson yang pernah Jaebum temui, walaupun senyumnya masih sama indahnya, membuat Jaebum tidak sanggup melihatnya lama-lama. Tapi kali ini, alih-alih memakai pakaian yang terlihat tua, Jackson memakai hoodie, _baseball jersey_ dan _skinny jeans_. Tampak semuda remaja masa kini.

Tapi Jackson, sayangnya, mengingatkan Jaebum bahwa umurnya dua kali umur Jaebum. Bukan mengingatkan Jaebum sih, sebenarnya. Jackson tampak seperti mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, karena beberapa kali Jaebum memergokinya melirik Jaebum sejak mereka meninggalkan sekolah beberapa saat lalu. Jackson ingin mentraktir Jaebum kue beras yang pedas, katanya. Jaebum tidak tahan untuk bertanya apa Jackson bahkan punya uang untuk mentraktirnya.

Ketika Jackson merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang won, Jaebum menjadi terkejut. Hanya satu yang ada dipikiran Jaebum. Apa itu artinya, di umur Jackson yang ke-duapuluh sembilan, dia berada di Korea? Kapan tepatnya Jackson berada di sini? Bukannya Jackson tinggal di Hongkong? Dan yang lebih penting, apa Jaebum ada di hidupnya yang sekarang?

Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Jaebum katakan, tapi dia tahu, jika ia menanyakannya, Jackson hanya akan tersenyum dan mengubah topik ke arah lain, kukuh untuk tidak mengeluarkan satu informasi apapun tentang masa depan, lalu tertawa di saat Jaebum merengek dan memohon. Satu kalimat yang selalu dikatakannya ketika Jaebum sudah akan kehilangan kesabarannya dan menuntut bahwa dia butuh tahu semuanya, satu kalimat final dari Jackson, "Aku tidak bisa bermain-main dengan sejarah atau memengaruhimu untuk memilih jalan hidupmu, Jaebum." Begitu katanya.

"Kenapa kamu melihatku begitu?" Jaebum tidak tahan untuk bertanya, lalu kesal sendiri ketika hatinya jadi deg-degan karena dipandangi Jackson.

Jackson menelan ludahnya, "Maaf," dia lalu terkekeh. Lalu tiba-tiba, Jaebum merasa kesal karena Jackson selalu saja meminta maaf atas apapun yang dilakukannya pada Jaebum. Seolah Jaebum adalah orang asing yang butuh diperlakukan dengan sopan.

"Cuma… aku tidak pernah melihatmu semuda ini," kata Jackson. "Lima belas tahun, huh," dia bergumam sendiri, lalu bersiul pelan. "Wow."

"Sama, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sependek ini," ejek Jaebum, membuatnya mendapat satu sikutan di rusuk. "Jangan kurangajar ya." Ancam Jackson.

"Gimana rasanya di bawah sana?" Jaebum tertawa kecil, membuat Jackson meninggalkan segala kelakuan dewasanya dan berteriak menggertak Jaebum ketika Jaebum sudah berlari sambil tertawa-tawa. "Woi, Im Jaebum! Sini kamu!" Mereka berkejaran seperti anak kecil setelahnya.

 **16, 15**

"Tidak mungkin," Jaebum berbisik tertahan begitu dia menyadari siapa seseorang yang terlihat tidak asing di kejauhan. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Jaebum sudah mengira, ada sesuatu tentang anak itu. Tapi Jaebum tidak berani berharap, dia tidak mengijinkan dirinya sendiri untuk memercayai sesuatu yang sepertinya tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

Di sana, berdiri seorang Jackson dengan rambut potongan _shaggy_ dan poni yang terjatuh menutupi sebagian mata. Dia masih berseragam sekolah dengan kemeja berkerah putih dengan kancing atas yang terlepas, dasi yang sengaja dilonggarkan dan celana _navy_. Sebuah _nametag_ bertuliskan huruf cina yang tidak terbaca tersemat di kantung kemejanya.

Ketika Jaebum memberanikan diri untuk berlari mendekatinya, Jackson yang sadar kemudian merangsek mundur. Ada keragu-raguan yang tidak pernah Jaebum temukan di mata Jackson sebelumnya, seperti semburat rasa takut. Padahal Jackson adalah laki-laki yang penuh keyakinan dan percaya diri, tidak pernah menunjukkan keterkejutan dan kebingungan begitu dirinya terlempar oleh waktu. Namun Jackson muda ini terlihat begitu limbung, membuat Jaebum tidak tahan untuk selalu melindunginya.

"J-jaebum-hyung?" suara Jackson bergetar, seperti tercekat di tenggorokannya, penuh ketidak-percayaan. "Ini… kamu?" tangannya terangkat, memandang Jaebum tercengang seperti ingin menyentuh wajahnya, tapi kemudian menariknya kembali cepat-cepat.

Jaebum mengangguk, merasakan tenggorokannya sendiri yang tercekat. Dia masih tidak mengerti bagaimana mekanisme perjalanan waktu, namun Jaebum menyimpulkan bahwa di umur Jackson yang ini, dia pasti belum pernah menemui Jaebum semuda sekarang. Diam-diam, Jaebum lega begitu memikirkan bahwa Jackson yang ini mungkin telah mengenal dirinya di masa depan. Sebelum ini, setiap pertemuan, mereka selalu saja bisa secara mudah menyesuaikan antara ingatan dan apa yang sudah mereka lalui selama ini tidak peduli seberapa besar perbedaannya. Mereka bercerita dan saling mengingatkan tentang apa yang mereka lewatkan selama ini. Tapi kali ini, baik Jaebum dan Jackson sama-sama masih muda, sama-sama tidak mengerti. Tidak ada yang lebih dewasa di sini. Tidak ada yang bisa menenangkan ketika salah satunya terguncang akibat fenomena luar biasa yang mereka alami. Sebelum ini, Jackson adalah orang yang selalu menjaganya, yang mampu membuat Jaebum tenang dengan senyumannya seaneh apapun situasinya. Tapi kali ini, Jaebum akhirnya menyadari, bahwa gilirannya sudah tiba.

Tubuh Jackson kini tengah gemetar, di tengah musim dingin, seragamnya yang tipis dan hampir tembus pandang tidak cukup untuk menghangatkannya. Jaebum menebak, di waktunya yang sekarang, Jackson mungkin sedang melewati musim panas di Hongkong. Ini membuat Jaebum refleks melepaskan _blazer_ dan syal-nya, lalu memakaikannya pada Jackson hingga satu-satunya yang terlihat dari wajah Jackson adalah dua matanya yang berkilat penuh rasa penasaran.

"Ayo," Jaebum berkata lembut sambil menarik tangan Jackson yang terasa lebih kecil dan halus dari yang Jaebum ingat, Jackson balik menggenggam tangan Jaebum dengan penuh percaya. Terasa begitu familiar. Jaebum membawa Jackson ke rumahnya, walau perjalan pulang ke rumah penuh dengan hembusan angin dingin, tapi yang bisa Jaebum rasakan hanya kehangatan tangan Jackson yang menjalar di sekujur syarafnya.

"Kamu dari tahun berapa?" tanya Jaebum begitu mereka telah memasuki kamarnya dan Jackson berhasil duduk di tempat tidurnya untuk melepas syal milik Jaebum yang sedetik lalu masih berada di lehernya. Dia terlihat begitu kecil dan rapuh di antara seprei kasur yang berantahkan.

"2010." Jawab Jackson, menyebutkan tahun yang sama dengan yang sekarang Jaebum tinggali. Jaebum terlonjak. Tidak percaya kalau Jackson juga bisa berpindah tempat di tahun yang sama. Lalu Jackson menambahkan, "September."

"Oh. Aku pikir kita berada di tahun dan bulan yang benar-benar sama. Aku pikir kamu teleportasi atau semacamnya." Kata Jaebum, langsung dijawab oleh Jackson dengan tawa, "Tentu saja tidak mungkin." Katanya. "Aku ini penjelajah waktu, bukan Tuhan. Aku tidak bisa sesukanya kesana-kemari." Jackson memutar matanya, membuat Jaebum tertawa berderai karena itu artinya, Jackson tetaplah Jackson, laki-laki berlidah tajam dengan tawa yang membuat siapapun bahagia. Walau kini pundaknya jauh lebih kecil dari yang selama ini Jaebum kenali, aroma tubuhnya tetaplah seperti Jackson.

"Jadi kamu sedang ada di sekolah waktu ini… terjadi?" Jaebum memandangi pakaian Jackson, membuat Jackson mengerang.

"Yeah, di tengah pelajaran biologi. Tapi tidak masalah sih, aku duduk di baris paling belakang. Dan Mark membantuku."

 _Mark._ Sebuah nama yang beberapa kali disebutkan oleh Jackson, Jaebum menyimpulkan bahwa dia adalah temannya. Tapi kenyataan bahwa Mark sudah mengenal Jackson selama ini, tinggal di dunia yang sama dengan Jackson, membuat Jaebum merasa tidak nyaman.

"Mark itu siapa?" tanya Jaebum, berusaha terdengar biasa-biasa saja. Jackson menjawabnya tanpa keraguan, "Sahabat baikku." Katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang tidak pernah Jaebum lihat sebelumnya, begitu lebar hingga matanya menyipit seperti sabit. Senyum yang membuat Jackson terlihat seperti anak berumur sepuluh tahun, begitu indah, membuat Jaebum bertambah kesal begitu menyadari senyum itu bukan ditujukan untuknya.

"Oh, sahabat baikmu?" jaebum mengulangi, getir, hampir tidak sadar jika ada nada mengejek di sana. Jackson menyadarinya, mungkin karena itu matanya melebar ketika Jaebum mendekat ke arahnya dan mendesak Jackson di dipan kasurnya.

"Apa dengan dia—kamu pernah—" Jaebum tercekat, tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, sementara Jackson terlihat kebingungan. Tatapan intens Jaebum seolah bisa menembus tembok, sedetik kemudian, Jaebum menyentuh bibir Jackson dengan ujung ibu jarinya, membuat Jackson terhentak. "Apa kamu pernah mengijinkannya untuk…" Jaebum meneruskannya, lalu hatinya mencelos ketika tidak melihat Jackson membalas pandangannya.

"Cuma sekali saja kok." Jawab Jackson takut-takut, semakin terkejut ketika tiba-tiba tangan Jaebum menyentuh dagunya dan mengangkat wajahnya. Jackson menggeliat ingin lepas, mukanya memerah seperti tertangkap basah. Namun Jaebum merangkak di atasnya, lengannya memerangkap Jackson, sangat dekat hingga poni mereka bersentuhan.

"Itu kesalahan, kok." Jackson mengoceh. "Waktu itu aku belum bertemu denganmu, maksudku, dirimu yang ini, dan aku tidak tahu kalau kamu—astaga, aku ngomong apa sih?" Jackson sudah seperti ingin menangis, wajahnya pucat, dan Jaebum takut dia makin keterlaluan. Harusnya Jaebum tahu, tidak seharusnya dia membuat Jackson gelisah begini di saat dia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Jackson mengerjapkan matanya. "Maafkan aku?"

Bukan masalah Jaebum tidak ingin memaafkan, karena Jaebum pasti akan memaafkan Jackson atas apapun yang dia lakukan. Hanya saja, Jaebum sangat kesal ketika membayangkan kalau ada orang lain—Mark—yang juga menyadari kilat mata Jackson yang begitu indah, terlebih lagi pernah mencium bibirnya yang terlihat begitu lembut, menyentuh tubuh Jackson yang—

" _Hyung_ ," suara Jackson terdengar parau, seolah menelusup dalam tubuh Jaebum, membuat darahnya menggelegak. Jaebum terkejut dengan keinginan yang timbul dalam dirinya secara tiba-tiba. Perasaannya pada Jackson selama ini selalu hanya berupa ketenangan yang hangat. Jaebum selalu menantikan pertemuannya dengan Jackson, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, dadanya menjadi selalu berdentum penuh antisipasi, tangannya berkeringat dingin, menandakan bahwa sejak lama, ini semua sudah tidak lagi platonis.

Namun sejak kapan, sebenarnya, perasaan kagum dan hormat berubah menjadi nafsu? Jaebum tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Jackson bisa membuatnya merasa bergairah seperti ini, seolah seluruh tekanan berkumpul di perutnya dan turun ke bawah. Terus turun ke bawah sementara Jackson membasahi bibirnya yang kering. Jaebum tidak tahu bagaimana menyikapi Jackson yang seperti ini. Ini semua salah, dan Jaebum berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memandang Jackson yang tengah telentang di bawahnya dengan biasa saja.

Namun yang dia lihat adalah mata Jackson yang mengandung sejuta emosi. Jaebum selalu menyukai Jackson yang sangat transparan, seolah apa yang dia pikirkan tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Seperti pintalan sutra, terlihat rapuh namun sesungguhnya sangat kuat, bersemangat, menawan, intens, seperti ledakan supernova yang ingin Jaebum tangkap dengan tangannya sendiri. Dia menginginkan Jackson.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu," Jaebum berbisik, tercekat. "Saat aku makan, tidur, bernapas—aku memikirkanmu."

Senyum yang setelahnya terkembang di wajah Jackson sangatlah membutakan, bersinar seperti matahari. Jaebum sangat membenci senyum sok itu, betapa Jackson sudah berhasil masuk dalam hidupnya dan memporak-porandakan perasaan Jaebum hingga ia tak bisa bernafas. Jaebum meraih kerah baju Jackson, kancing berjatuhan begitu Jaebum menghentakkan seragamnya, membuat kulit selangka Jackson yang seputih porselain terlihat. "Tanggung jawab," kata Jaebum, nafasnya berat.

Jackson menjawabnya dengan meraih leher Jaebum, menariknya ke bawah untuk mencium bibirnya, berawal dengan gigi yang terantuk dan hidung yang bertemu dengan rikuh, namun berlanjut dengan lumatan kecil yang nyaman, seolah dunia mereka bertubrukan jadi satu dengan sempurna. Jackson membuka kakinya, melingkarkannya pada pinggang Jaebum, dan ketika Jaebum menurunkan tubuhnya, dia bisa merasa betapa Jackson begitu menginginkan Jaebum, sebesar Jaebum menginginkannya.

Dan mereka melakukannya.

"Aku tidak percaya ini," ujar Jackson, suaranya parau, menyisir jemarinya di rambut Jaebum yang lembut setelah mereka usai. "Terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu, kamu masih kakek-kakek. Sekarang kamu jadi pemuda berambut pirang yang baru saja meniduriku." Dia mengerang. "Ini benar-benar kacau. Aku harus apa kalau bertemu denganmu lagi?"

Jaebum tertawa, menyingkirkan tangan Jackson yang menutupi wajahnya sendiri. "Mungkin kamu bisa memberiku _blowjob?_ " tawar Jaebum, yang langsung dijawab Jackson dengan pukulan pelan tangannya.

Jaebum pura-pura tahu apa yang dia lakukan, tapi sebenarnya dia sama-sama tidak tahunya seperti Jackson. Mereka hanyalah remaja laki-laki yang masih kaya akan testosteron dan hormon lain, berpikir dengan tubuh mereka, bukan dengan otak. Mereka sama-sama masih muda, sangat mungkin jika mereka terbawa perasaan dan menyangka bahwa ini semua cinta. Tapi satu yang Jaebum tahu, apa yang dia rasakan pada Jackson bukanlah sesuatu yang main-main. Mungkin terasa buru-buru, tapi Jaebum tahu bahwa ini semua benar. Karena mereka terperangkap dalam permainan melawan waktu, yang mendesak mereka untuk selalu mencuri-curi kesempatan selagi ada. Walau setelah ini mungkin mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi dalam keadaan bisa menyentuh satu sama lain, Jaebum tidak akan melupakan sensasi memabukkan saat merasakan tubuh Jackson yang hangat dalam pelukannya, yang mampu menggetarkan setiap sel tubuhnya.

 **17, 32**

Ketika Jackson menampakkan dirinya di kamar Jaebum satu tahun setelahnya, dia langsung merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Jaebum tidak sempat menghapus air mata dan menyembunyikan bulu matanya yang basah ketika Jackson buru-buru mendekatinya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ada apa? Kamu ada masalah di sekolah?"

Jackson mengenakan _sweater_ kasmir warna _beige,_ terlihat begitu dewasa, indah namun tidak bisa digapai. Ada getar di tangan Jackson ketika Jaebum menepis tangannya, getar yang buru-buru disembunyikan Jackson dibalik lengan _sweater_ nya _._ Jaebum tahu, waktu mereka terbatas. Harusnya dia menggunakannya dengan baik sebelum Jackson pergi lagi. Tapi Jaebum lelah terus-terusan mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri, lelah berpura-pura baik-baik saja setiap Jackson pergi darinya. Dia baru berumur tujuh belas tahun dan dia jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang masih belum ada di hidupnya, _Jackson._ Ini semua sangat tidak adil.

Setahun belakangan ini terasa begitu sulit. Jaebum menghabiskan waktunya berharap untuk bertemu Jackson di masa remaja sekali lagi, namun juga takut kalau Jackson yang ia temui nanti adalah Jackson yang belum berusia 15 tahun. Karena Jaebum tidak bisa membayangkan jika dia harus bertemu dengan Jackson yang belum tahu apa-apa tentang perasaan Jaebum dan sebesar apa hubungan mereka telah berkembang. Tapi setelahnya, Jaebum merasa menjadi orang yang bodoh, tidak akan ada orang yang khawatir pacarnya lupa kalau mereka pernah tidur bersama, kecuali orang-orang tua yang sudah pikun. Ya, kan?

 _Pacar._

Ada rasa dingin yang menjalar aneh di tengkuknya begitu memikirkan Jackson sebagai pacarnya, kemudian kembali merasa sebagai orang bodoh karena begitu memikirkan Jackson di saat dia bahkan belum berada di hidupnya. Jaebum seperti pecundang yang mempunyai pacar khayalan. Konyol.

"Jaebum," Jackson terdengar memohon, tidak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _hyung_ seperti biasa. Entah mengapa Jaebum sedikit tenang karena Jackson tahu, bahwa kali ini, dia harus menjadi sabar.

Namun ketika Jaebum menyerah, dia sudah terlambat. Saat akhirnya dia menghadap ke arah Jackson, yang dia temui adalah jemari Jackson yang perlahan menghilang dari hadapannya, menyisakan kata _Aku merindukanmu_ yang tertinggal di udara. Tidak sempat terdengar oleh siapapun.

 **18, 33**

Sudah tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari berlalu, menurut kalender, sejak terakhir kali Jaebum bertemu Jackson. Jaebum menebak, Jackson sedang menghindarinya. Selama ini, belum pernah Jackson menghilang sekian lama dari hidup Jaebum. Dulu, pernah. Namun beberapa tahun terakhir tidak. Memikirkannya membuat ulu hati Jaebum berdenyut, menyesal, karena terakhir kali dia bertemu Jackson, dia bersikap begitu dingin. Mengapa dia bertingkah sok kuat dan seolah tidak ingin bertemu dengan Jackson di saat dia begitu merindukannya?

Namun ada saat-saat ketika Jaebum merasa Jackson berada di sekitarnya—Jaebum sangat yakin Jackson muncul beberapa bulan yang lalu, namun menyembunyikan dirinya dari Jaebum. Tidak ada bukti memang, selain Jaebum yang entah kenapa bisa merasakan keberadaannya, seperti gravitasi yang mampu menarik benda ke bumi, atau bunga matahari yang selalu tumbuh ke arah mentari. Jaebum ingat,saat itu ia mengepalkan tangannya, menunggu Jackson muncul dan tertawa serta menggoda Jaebum. Tapi setelah beberapa waktu berlalu dan Jaebum tidak menemukan apapun, dia mulai putus-asa dan meneriakkan namanya ke udara, "Jackson! Jackson-ah!"

Yang menjawabnya hanyalah kepakan sayap burung yang terbang pergi, serta beberapa pasang mata pejalan kaki yang berada di sekitarnya. Namun Jackson tetap tidak menampakkan dirinya.

 **19, 33**

Kali lain dia merasakan keberadaan Jackson, hanya satu yang dipikirkan oleh Jaebum, _lakukan apapun untuk menariknya keluar,_ dan langsung melaksanakan rencana yang sudah disusunnya beberapa waktu belakangan. Jaebum tahu dia harus bertindak cepat sebelum Jackson pergi kembali, tapi pada akhirnya, rencananya tidak seperi apa yang dia harapkan. Tidak ada mobil yang melaju di jalanan, satu-satunya kendaraan hanyalah bus tua yang berjalan pelan di aspal.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Jaebum pada akhirnya melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke tengah jalan, membuat kaget pengemudi bus hingga klakson dan rem berdecit memekakkan telinga. Bus itu sudah akan menabrak Jaebum ketika sebuah figur menariknya, membuat tubuh mereka berdua terlempar ke tanah dengan siku tergores jalan.

Jaebum melihat figur di atasnya, takjub karena rencananya berhasil begitu menemukan Jackson yang panik dan khawatir. "Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Jaebum mengangguk lega. Jackson kemudian berdiri dan memelototi pengemudi bus yang sekarang tengah berhenti, pengemudi itu berteriak marah. "Apa-apaan?! Dia yang melemparkan dirinya ke tengah jalan!" Tapi Jackson membungkamnya dengan pandangan yang lebih tajam. Setelah itu dia berbalik untuk membantu Jaebum berdiri, memarahinya sambil memapahnya menuju rumah.

"Kenapa kamu melakukannya?" Jackson bertanya dengan gusar begitu mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar Jaebum. "Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kamu melemparkan dirimu sendiri ke depan bus. Aku melihatnya sejak awal!"

"Sejak awal?!" Jaebum berteriak marah, dan muka Jackson memerah.

Jaebum kemudian melunak, tujuan utamanya adalah memancing Jackson untuk keluar, bukan untuk mempermalukannya. Jadi dia menelan egonya untuk marah, lalu berkata dengan lembut. "Aku ingin menarikmu keluar," Jaebum mengakuinya.

Mulut Jackson terbuka. "Kenapa kamu tahu kalau aku—"

"Aku bisa merasakan keberadaanmu," Jaebum berbisik. "…dengan sangat jelas."

Jackson melempar sebuah bantal ke arah Jaebum dengan kesal. "Sudah diam!"

Jaebum tertawa sambil menangkapnya. Namun kemudian tawanya hilang. "Aku memang bodoh," katanya. Mendengar itu, Jackson seperti menahan senyum.

"Tapi sebagian memang salahku." Jackson mengakui.

"Sudahlah, kamu dari tahun berapa, omong-omong?" tanya Jaebum sambil membaringkan tubuhnya, nadanya terdengar nakal. "Apa di tahunmu sekarang sudah ada komputer robot?" Jaebum bertanya lagi, padahal yang sesungguhnya ingin Jaebum tanyakan adalah, _apa perasaanmu padaku masih sama…_

"Kan kamu sudah tahu, aku tidak mungkin bilang padamu," Jackson menjawabnya sambil tertawa, memandang Jaebum sementara ia membelai jemari Jaebum dengan bibirnya.

… _seperti sebelumnya._

 **20, 34**

Ketika Jaebum melihat Jackson berdiri di salah satu rak di perpustakaan kampusnya, Jaebum menjatuhkan seluruh buku yang sedang dia pegang. Jackson mengenakan baju berwarna hijau tua dengan logo bertuliskan _Choi Music_ yang tertera pada saku dadanya. Jackson terbatuk-batuk, sibuk menyingkirkan debu yang berterbangan di sekelilingnya.

"Jadi di situ kamu bekerja?" tanya Jaebum, membuat Jackson buru-buru menutup logo di sakunya dengan tangan. Jaebum mengelengkan kepalanya, lalu mengambil buku miliknya. "Ayo." Jaebum mengedikkan kepalanya, membuat Jackson mengikutinya dengan patuh.

Saat mereka sudah berada di kamar asrama Jaebum yang sempit dan memastikan kalau teman sekamarnya tidak ada tempat, Jaebum menguncinya dan memerangkap Jackson hingga punggungnya menabrak pintu. Jackson menjilat bibirnya dengan intensitas yang sama seperti Jaebum. Jaebum buru-buru melepas baju Jackson sedangkan Jackson mencoba membuka sabuknya, mereka lalu berciuman sembari bergerak ke arah tempat tidur dan jatuh di atasnya.

"Berapa umurmu?" bisik Jaebum di telinga Jackson begitu mereka selesai melakukannya di atas tempat tidurnya yang sempit dengan kaki bertautan dan seprei berantahkan. Ini pertama kalinya Jaebum tidak bertanya berapa umur Jackson segera setelah Jackson menampakkan diri. Mungkin nafsu Jaebum terlalu membutakannya, atau entahlah.

Karena Jackson tampak jauh lebih tua dari pertama kali Jaebum melihatnya—lebih tua dari hari saat Jackson menikah dulu. Jaebum tidak ingin memikirkan tentang fakta itu sejak umurnya enam belas tahun, dia menyangkal jika Jackson adalah laki-laki yang sudah berkeluarga. Walaupun Jaebum tahu bahwa bukan haknya bersikap demikian. Jackson bebas menjalani hidupnya. Hidup tanpa Jaebum. Tapi fakta bahwa Jackson, yang sekarang sedang berada di pelukan Jaebum dan tersenyum sangat manis ke arahnya, adalah milik orang lain, membuat Jaebum merasa sedih.

Sejujurnya, hati Jaebum seperti dicabut paksa dari rongga dadannya. Tentu saja, Jaebum tidak pernah lupa tentang apa yang Jackson katakan saat Jaebum berumur empat belas, bahwa dirinya akan menikah. Tapi tentu saja, dia menikah dengan orang lain kan? Jackson Wang—laki-laki yang terlalu hebat dan tak bisa Jaebum gapai—tidak mungkin menikahi seorang _Jaebum._ Kalaupun iya, dia pasti sudah memberi tahu Jaebum sejak dulu. Jackson tidak mungkin melakukannya, tidak mungkin membuat Jaebum patah hati sedemikian sakitnya.

Tapi itu awalnya. Setelah ini, Jaebum bahkan tidak yakin dengan anggapannya sendiri tentang Jackson. Karena jika Jackson telah menikah dengan orang lain, apa yang dia lakukan dengan Jaebum sekarang? Karena walaupun melintasi waktu, perasaan Jackson terhadap siapapun yang dia nikahi seharusnya tidak berubah kan? Atau, apakah ini hanyalah permainan bagi Jackson? Sesuatu yang Jackson anggap angin lalu karena Jackson hanya mampir sebentar di sini? Apa Jackson pikir Jaebum hanyalah mainannya?

Semua pikiran yang membuat Jaebum marah itu setengah mati diredamnya. Dia tidak ingin menghancurkan menit demi menit dari momen yang begitu berharga saat Jackson berada di sampingnya dengan pikiran-pikiran negatif.

Namun ketika Jackson menjawab pertanyaannya dengan, "Tigapuluh empat tahun," hati Jaebum masih terasa sakit. Kata-kata Jackson berikutnya membuat Jaebum seperti tersambar petir. "Kami sedang menunggu anak kami hadir di dunia. Kamu punya saran nama?" tanyanya, begitu enteng dan natural.

 _Kami_ adalah kata yang sempurna membunuh hati Jaebum, yang menjadi bukti betapa bahagia hidup Jackson dengan istri, pasangan, atau siapapun itu yang begitu beruntung karena menikahi seorang Jackson Wang.

Jaebum tiba-tiba merasa mual memikirkannya, dia menarik lengannya dari kepala Jackson dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap tembok agar Jackson tidak bisa membaca tentang apa yang dia pikirkan. Jaebum lalu dengan cepat memikirkan nama paling aneh yang bisa dia temukan, "Bambam." Jawabnya, dan bergidik ketika hawa dingin menerpa punggungnya yang telanjang.

Ketika Jaebum kembali berbalik, yang dia temukan hanyalah seprei yang berantahkan.

Jackson sudah menghilang.

 **20, 30**

Ketika Jaebum melihat Jackson kedua kalinya di tahun itu, Jaebum pikir Jackson adalah bagian dari imajinasi yang diciptakan oleh alkohol yang ia minum. Bukannya tidak mungkin, toh Jaebum menghabiskan beberapa bulan setelah pertemuannya dengan Jackson lebih banyak dalam keadaan mabuk ketimbang sadar. Bahkan Jinyoung menyerah untuk menasihatinya. Mungkin Jackson, entah bagaimana caranya, merasa jika Jaebum membutuhkan bantuannya lantas secara kebetulan menjelajah waktu di masa ini—tapi tentu saja, itu tidak mungkin. Jaebum tertawa pahit ketika memikirkannya. Walaupun Jackson tahu bagaimana cara mengontrol kekuatannya, memangnya Jackson peduli padanya? Jackson tidak pernah memedulikan Jaebum sebesar Jaebum memedulikannya.

Tapi—dua kali dalam setahu, huh? Bahkan dalam pengaruh alkohol, Jaebum menyadari betapa ini merupakan sebuah keajaiban. Mereka tidak pernah bertemu dalam frekuensi sedekat ini. Jaebum tidak tahu apa artinya, apakah ini pengecualian ataukah Jackson akan lebih banyak menampakkan dirinya di masa depan. Tapi kalaupun Jackson akan lebih sering hadir dalam hidupnya, Jaebum tidak tahu apakah dia mampu menyikapi hatinya yang kembali patah setiap bertemu dengannya.

Jackson berjalan cepat mendekatinya, lalu sempurna berhenti di bar tempat Jaebum meneguk botol bir dari tangannya. "Im Jaebum, apa yang kamu lakukan?!" Jackson membentaknya, wajah marahnya menari-nari di kepala Jaebum.

"Sadarlah!" Ujar Jackson lagi, sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Jaebum perlahan ketika mereka sampai di kamar asrama Jaebum. Kamar itu tampak sangat berantahkan, teman sekamarnya yang sudah tidak tahan dengan bau menyengat alkohol pada akhirnya pindah. Jaebum lalu meraih tangan Jackson dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian menggenggamnya walau sulit sekali bagi Jaebum untuk melakukannya. "Berapa umurmu?" tanya Jaebum, memohon. Ada sepercik harapan yang tergambar di matanya ketika Jackson menjawabnya dengan, "Tigapuluh."

Jadi, Jackson yang ini belum menikah. Jaebum tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan ketika dia mendorong Jackson ke tempat tidurnya dan menindihnya, melucuti seluruh bajunya dan membuka resleting celananya sembari membelai kulit perut Jackson dengan lembut. Yang Jaebum yakini adalah, sekarang mungkin saat terakhir baginya untuk menjadikan Jackson sepenuhnya milik Jaebum, untuk meyakinkan Jackson bahwa dia bisa bahagia bersamanya, dengan menciumi leher Jackson dan menjamah pinggulnya.

Jaebum tahu apa yang dia lakukan itu kejam, dan bukan hanya itu, dia hampir saja mengubah sejarah. Dia bertanya pada Jackson, apakah dia pernah mecoba mengubah sejarah, tapi Jackson hanya menggeleng dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Aku tidak berani. Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar mengubah hidup kita seutuhnya? Bagaimana kalau kita tidak pernah bertemu?" Sambil bertanya begitu, Jackson memegangi kemeja Jaebum dan mengepalkan tangannya di sana. Tapi Jaebum tidak punya pilihan. Setiap pagi terbangun dengan fakta bahwa Jackson adalah milik orang lain adalah hidup yang sama sekali tidak bisa Jaebum jalani.

Jadi Jaebum mengjela nafas panjang dan menatap Jackson yang berada di bawahnya dengan serius, "Jackson-ah," katanya, suaranya parah, terdengar mabuk. "Menikahlah denganku."

Semuanya begitu spontan tanpa rencana, dan Jaebum hampir saja menyesali perkataannya segera setelah dia mengeluarkannya. Dia tidak punya cincin atau apapun untuk diberikan pada Jackson, umurnya juga sepuluh tahun lebih muda dari Jackson, benar-benar tidak berharga jika dibandingkan dengan Jackson. Mata Jaebum begitu pucat dan dingin, tidak sehangat dan seindah milik Jackson, yang kini berkilat karena air mata. Jaebum menghapusnya dengan gelisah menggunakan ibu jarinya, "Ada apa?" Jaebum panik, membelai wajah dan tubuh Jackson, "Apa aku melukaimu?"

"Tidak kok," jawab Jackson, memukulnya pelan, senyumnya membuat tenggorokan Jaebum tercekat. "Hanya saja… kupikir kamu tidak akan pernah bertanya."

Jaebum begitu bingung sekarang, tapi kebahagian benar-benar membanjiri hatinya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Jackson akan sebegitu mudahnya setuju, bahwa Jackson menunggu Jaebum untuk mengatakannya. Apa itu artinya—apa mungkin bahwa seseorang yang Jackson nikahi adalah… _Jaebum?_

Jaebum tidak berani bertanya, dia sangat takut akan jawabannya. Walau begitu, Jaebum lebih takut akan sesuatu yang sedang mereka tantang. Siapa Jaebum hingga berani-beraninya menentang waktu dan ingin mengubah sejarah? Dia tahu apa yang dia hadapi begitu dia sadar bahwa dia mencintai Jackson. Seperti waktu, Jackson adalah seseorang yang tidak bisa Jaebum prediksi. Seseorang yang tidak bisa Jaebum tahan untuk tinggal lebih lama.

Mereka menatap satu sama lain. Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan dan jawaban yang tidak tersuarakan dalam mata mereka, dan setelahnya, Jackson berkata dengan amat lembut. "Sabarlah sebentar lagi, oke? Tahun depan, semuanya akan segera dimulai."

"A-apa yang dimulai?" Jaebum menelan ludahnya, tenggorokannya sangat kering sampai ia sulit berbicara. Jackson tersenyum penuh arti. "Tahun saat kita bertemu," jawabnya, menggenggam tangan Jaebum. "Kita berempat. Aku, kamu, Mark dan Jinyoung. Tahun saat semuanya dimulai."

"B-bagaimana bisa—" Jaebum terbata-bata, tidak bisa memproses segala informasi ini. Mark dan Jackson akan ada di Korea? Dan Jackson kenal Jinyoung?

Jackson tertawa tertahan. "Setelah aku bertemu denganmu di umurku yang ke lima belas, aku melepas semuanya untuk kerja mati-matian. Butuh waktu tiga tahun bagiku untuk meyakinkan Mark sehingga dia mau ikut denganku ke Korea." Mulut Jaebum menganga mendengarnya, berusaha setengah mati untuk mencerna perkataan Jackson bahwa dirinya bekerja keras untuk bisa bertemu dengannya, melintasi lautan dan waktu. Dia melakukan begitu banyak untuk Jaebum, lebih dari yang pernah Jaebum lakukan untuknya.

"Ups." Kata Jackson, menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Harusnya aku tidak bilang ya?"

Senyuman Jackson yang begitu cerah membuat Jaebum tertawa berderai. "Sepertinya waktu akan menghukum kita karena ini. Tapi kalau untukmu…" dia membelai pipi Jackson, menyadari bahwa Jackson tengah bersemu merah, "…aku rela."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **Notes**

Akan ada kira-kira 3 chapter lagi setelah ini. The story-plot itself sungguh sangat-sangat amazing. That's why dibela-belain translate saking pengen membagikan betapa kerennya ini fic TwT

Untuk yang review chapter kemarin, oh dear :") would you please hit me on pm or my tumblr or something karena kita butuh fangirling about Jackbum! Wkwk. Dan maafkan, ini bukan bottom!JB karena, well, kita tahu gimana clingy dan puppy-nya Jackson whenever dia lagi sama JB. So yea! Haha.


	3. Chapter 3

**21, 20**

Ketika Jaebum melihat Jackson di keramaian mahasiswa baru yang berbaris mengikuti OSPEK di kampusnya, Jaebum tidak menyembunyikan keterkejutan yang ia rasakan dan bagaimana lututnya lemah karena itu. Melihat Jackson terlepas dari orbit waktu benar-benar luar biasa, seluar-biasa pertama kali Jaebum bertemu dengannya dulu. Karena semuanya terasa begitu nyata, begitu terlihat kokoh, tidak seperti dirinya di saat menjelajah waktu, yang rapuh dalam rengkuhan peluk Jaebum.

Jaebum tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Jackson yang kini sedang melintasi ruangan, tubuhnya yang berjalan penuh percaya diri menjadi sorotan siapapun yang dilewatinya. Di sebelahnya, seorang laki-laki cantik menemani, laki-laki yang mendapat perhatian sebanyak Jackson tapi seperti tidak menyadarinya.

Mereka berhenti di depan Jaebum.

Jinyoung menyenggol rusuk Jaebum dengan sikunya, wajah sahabatnya kini berubah menjadi wajah kegirangan, membuat perut Jaebum mulas. "Siapa itu?" bisik Jinyoung dengan nada separuh tertarik.

"Jackson Wang." Jackson mengulurkan tangannya, memandang Jaebum penuh antisipasi sementara Jaebum menjabatnya. Tangan Jackson begitu hangat dan kuat. Namun begitu, mata gelapnya tidak menyorotkan kekakuan, melainkan sorot lembut yang sangat Jaebum kenali. Jaebum setengah mati mengontrol ekspresinya, tetapi percuma juga, baik Jinyoung maupun teman Jackson sama sekali tidak memedulikan sekitar, terlalu sibuk memerhatikan satu sama lain, mungkin.

Setelah itu, semuanya terasa seperti mimpi. Jaebum menyuruh teman sekamarnya untuk mau pindah ke kamar Jackson—menyogoknya dengan macam-macam sih sebenarnya—agar Jaebum bisa satu kamar dengan Jackson. Mereka berbagi tempat tidur, lemari dan kotak sepatu yang baunya seperti telur busuk. Buku berceceran di mana-mana dan debu menumpuk di beberapa sudut. Tapi karena Jackson bersamanya, semua terasa seperti surga.

Terkadang, Jaebum masih tidak percaya, setelah sekian lama menunggu dan merindu, mereka pada akhirnya bisa bersama. Mungkin terasa begitu cepat bagi orang-orang di sekeliling mereka, tapi dunia yang semakin berpikiran terbuka membuat teman-teman Jaebum turut berbahagia. Jaebum selalu ingin berada di samping Jackson, agar dia bisa menjaga Jackson setiap dia kembali dari perjalanan waktunya dan menjaga rahasianya. Jackson selalu saja menjadi orang yang sok kuat, ingin memikul semuanya sendirian, tapi Jaebum tahu, dia lebih lemah dari kelihatannya. Hari demi hari yang mereka lalui bersama membuat Jaebum terbiasa untuk menyikapi kemampuan Jackson, menyesuaikan hidup mereka bersama sebaik mungkin.

Kalau ada yang Jaebum perlu ketahui selama beberapa tahun mengenal Jackson, adalah tanda-tanda kalau Jackson akan melesat bersama waktu. Tubuhnya akan gemetar hebat, berkeringat dan berubah warna menjadi pucat keabu-abuan. Jaebum tahu, mereka tidak bisa mengontrol kapan Jackson akan pergi, tapi mereka bisa membuat suasana yang bisa menghindari kepergian Jackson. Ketika Jackson mereka aman, nyaman dan tenang, waktu tidak akan pernah membawanya pergi. Sebaliknya, ketika Jackson berada dalam keadaan yang tidak menyenangkan, dalam pengaruh alkohol, panik, terlalu bahagia, atau ketika _mood_ nya sedang tidak stabil, waktu tidak akan segan untuk membawanya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Jaebum bertanya pada suatu hari, heran kenapa setelah bertahun-tahun mengenal Jackson, dia baru terpikirkan pertanyaan sepenting ini. Harusnya ini adalah pertanyaan yang ia tanyakan sejak dulu, tapi tahun demi tahun berlalu, seolah hidupnya berputar dengan Jackson sebagai poros tanpa Jaebum sadari.

Jackson tertawa, alisnya bertaut sembari memikirkan kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana rasanya. "Rasanya… luar biasa," jawab Jackson pada akhirnya. "Seperti… meledak menjadi berjuta-juta partikel, lalu terjatuh bebas dari ketinggian untuk kemudian disatukan kembali."

Jaebum mengernyitkan dahinya setelah mendengar jawaban Jackson. "Kok, sepertinya sakit?"

Jackson tersenyum simpul. "Sebenarnya tidak bisa dideskripsikan sih. Lumayan menyenangkan. Rasanya aku ingin membawamu ikut bersamaku."

"Lebih menyenangkan dari menciumku?" goda Jaebum sambil menyunggingkan senyum nakalnya, Jackson tertawa terpingkal.

"Tidak juga sih," Jackson mengakuinya.

 **22, 21**

Jackson beberapa kali menjelaskan pada Jaebum tentang bagaimana luar-biasanya melakukan perjalanan waktu, tapi dia entah bagaimana berhasil menyembunyikan bagian yang tidak menyenangkan dari Jaebum. Kini, setelah mereka tinggal bersama, Jaebum bisa melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana perjalanan waktu sedikit demi sedikit menghancurkan Jackson, menampakkan hal-hal negatif yang selama ini berhasil disembunyikan Jackson.

Jackson bukanlah manusia super, dia manusia biasa. Tubuhnya tidak didesain untuk memiliki kekuatan super semacam itu. Semuanya terlalu luar biasa bagi Jackson, juga bagi siapapun. Jaebum selalu saja bertanya, siapa yang tega memutuskan Jackson untuk menanggung segala beban itu di pundaknya yang ringkih.

Jaebum memapah Jackson ke atas tempat tidur setelah pesta kumpul-kumpul dimana Jinyoung mengajak Jackson dan Mark tanpa sepengetahuan Jaebum. Sesampainya di pesta itu, Jackson segera mabuk, membuat Jaebum benar-benar marah. "Kenapa tidak kamu hentikan?" Jaebum bertanya gusar pada Mark, namun hanya dijawab oleh Jinyoung yang berdiri di depan Mark seolah melindunginya. "Sudahlah, ayo kita bersenang-senang saja." Jinyoung terkekeh. "Jangan jadi kakek-kakek kuno dong."

Jaebum mendorong Jinyoung tidak peduli, lalu menarik Jackson dalam pelukannya menuju ke asrama. Ketika Jackson sudah sempurna terbaring di atas tempat tidur, tubuh Jackson sudah gemetar hebat dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk. Jaebum buru-buru berbaring di sampingnya dan memeluk Jackson sambil memenyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dengan dua lapis selimut, berusaha menghangatkan.

"Hyung," Jackson bergumam, berusaha berbicara pada Jaebum lewat matanya yang sudah sayu. "Peluk aku sampai aku pergi." Katanya, lalu menutup matanya. Ada tatapan penuh ketakutan di dalamnya.

Jaebum memeluk Jackson makin erat, tidak henti memohon untuk Jackson agar bisa kembali dengan selamat. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Jaebum mengerti, bahwa perjalanan waktu tidaklah penuh hal-hal menyenangkan seperti apa yang selama ini Jackson ceritakan.

 **23, 22**

Semakin lama waktu berlalu tanpa Jackson melakukan perjalanan waktu, Jaebum merasa semakin aman. Bagi Jaebum, kedatangan Jackson ke Korea sedikit banyak membawa pengaruh baik bagi Jackson dengan membuatnya menjadi jarang melakukan perjalanan waktu. Karena bersama Jaebum, Jackson seolah berpijak pada sesuatu yang pasti. Hal ini membuat mereka berdua terjebak dalam rasa aman yang palsu, berharap suatu hari nanti Jackson akan benar-benar berhenti melakukan perjalanan waktu.

Tapi baru saja mereka merasa aman, sebuah kejadian meruntuhkan harapan mereka. Di suatu malam, Jackson menampakkan diri di tengah kamar mereka, berjam-jam setelah dia menghilang, berjam-jam yang membuat Jaebum luar biasa khawatir. Biasanya Jackson akan muncul dengan diam-diam dan tenang, tapi tidak kali ini. Jackson menggeram penuh kesakitan. Membuat Jaebum segera turun dari ranjang dan membawa Jackson dalam pelukannya. "Jacks? Ada apa?"

Jackson memegangi kakinya, wajahnya pucat pasi. Darah di kaki Jackson sukses membuat hati Jaebum mencelos. Dengan hati-hati, Jaebum merobek celana Jackson hingga lutut, berdesis ketika melihat luka yang tertutup banyak darah.

"A-aku tidak sengaja menampakkan diri di rumah orang. Dia… punya pistol…" Jackson berkata tertahan, sibuk berdesis. Darah Jaebum benar-benar menggelegak. "Siapa yang berani melakukan ini padamu?" Jaebum bersumpah akan menangkapnya dan membunuhnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," napas Jackson pendek-pendek. "Mereka bicara Bahasa Yunani, atau apa, entahlah."

"Ya Tuhan," Jaebum terkesiap. Jackson tidak pernah bercerita perjalanannya ke negara lain, dan Jaebum sama sekali tidak memperhitungkan segala bahaya yang bisa saja terjadi. Seolah tersadar, Jaebum segera melihat luka di kaki Jackson kembali. "Ini buruk," kata Jaebum pelan, tidak ingin membuat Jackson takut. "Sepertinya kita harus pergi ke klinik."

"Jangan!" Jawab Jackson cepat, menyengkeram tangan Jaebum erat. "Mereka pasti akan bertanya-tanya—"

"Tapi kita harus mengeluarkan pelurunya, Jackson." Ujar Jaebum, meyakinkan Jackson. "Dengar," ujarnya lagi, namun terhenti ketika melihat Jackson kehilangan kesadarannya.

 **24, 23**

Setelah mengetahui bahaya nyata dari perjalanan yang dilakukan oleh Jackson, kekhawatiran Jaebum semakin menjadi. Tiada hari tanpa Jaebum yang berada di samping Jackson dan mengingatkannya tentang segala hal. Jackson sampai kehilangan kesabaran, membuatnya kadang berteriak kesal pada Jaebum. Tapi Jaebum tidak peduli, yang penting itu semua membuat Jackson tetap tinggal bersamanya.

Jackson tidak pernah memakai celana pendek warna khaki atau bermudanya akhir-akhir ini, semenjak dirinya tertembak dan lukanya mengering menjadi bekas yang sangat jelek. Namun Jaebum tidak pernah lupa untuk selalu mengecup lukanya, meyakinkan Jackson bahwa dirinya masih indah, bahwa Jaebum tidak akan berhenti menyayanginya. Jaebum terlalu paranoid akhir-akhir ini, selalu khawatir jika Jackson tiba-tiba akan dibawa oleh waktu dengan sebab sekecil apapun.

Mereka sedang bersantai di ranjang pada suatu pagi, terlanjur terlambat ke kelas dan menimbang-nimbang apa sebaiknya mereka membolos saja, saat tubuh Jackson bergetar di pelukannya. Jaebum kaget, hatinya seolah membeku tiba-tiba, namun begitu Jaebum melihat Jackson, dia mendapati Jackson sedang tertawa berderai. Kelegaan membanjiri Jaebum, merasa sangat lelah tiba-tiba.

"Kalau ternyata—" Jaebum mengawalinya, segera dibalas Jackson dengan helaan nafas panjang, tahu dengan pasti apa yang ingin Jaebum katakan.

Pandangan Jackson tampak gusar, namun nada suaranya terdengar lembut begitu dia membelai pipi Jaebum dengan punggung tangannya. "Sssh," desisnya. "Jangan khawatir, aku ini laki-laki yang penuh keberuntungan."

 **25, 24**

Mereka tinggal bersama setelah Jackson lulus dari universitasnya, menggunakan seluruh tabungan mereka untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil yang nyaman. Jaebum yang mengambil jurusan seni film mendapat pekerjaan dengan mudah di sebuah perusaan film, sedangkan Jackson, dengan gelarnya sebagai sarjana musik, harus memulai dari bawah. Jackson bekerja di sebuah studio musik, awalnya hanya sekedar menjadi penjaga toko, tapi lambat laun naik pangkat menjadi instruktur musik. Tapi alasan sesungguhnya mengapa Jackson senang bekerja di sana adalah, karena Youngjae, pemilik studio musik itu, sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan Jackson yang tiba-tiba harus ijin di tengah-tengah waktu kerjanya.

"Youngjae itu keren, _man._ " Jackson bercerita dengan antusias sepulang dari bekerja, matanya berkilat penuh penghormatan, dan Jaebum berusaha menahan wajahnya agar tetap biasa saja. "Oh ya?" tanya Jaebum, menyesap gelas sampanyenya lambat-lambat.

Jackson menyipitkan matanya.

"Apa nih? Kamu cemburu, ya?!" Jackson berteriak kegirangan seperti anak kecil, membuat Jaebum menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Siapa yang cemburu? Astaga."

"Ciyeee cemburu!" Jackson tertawa girang. "Ya Tuhan, kamu manis sekali!"

Jaebum Cuma bisa mengerang tertahan, membuat Jackson tertawa lebih keras.

 **27, 26**

Ketika mereka pergi _double dates_ bersama Jinyoung dan Mark, mereka berdua menggoda Jaebum dan Jackson sebagai pasangan kembar siam yang tidak bisa dipisahkan, bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu. Jaebum hanya tersenyum dan tidak berkata apapun, karena mereka benar. Jaebum sama sekali tidak berencana untuk melepaskan Jackson dari genggamannya.

Jackson memutar matanya. "Iya, dia memang sulit dienyahkan. Kayaknya sudah takdir kalau aku akan terus bersama orang ini." Ekspresinya malas, tapi hangat tangan Jackson yang melingkupi tangan Jaebum di bawah meja membuat Jaebum tahu bahwa Jackson sama sekali tidak serius dengan perkataannya barusan. Jaebum balas menggenggamnya. Jaebum tahu, terkadang, Jackson selalu menganggap dirinya beban untuk Jaebum, bahwa Jaebum lebih pantas bersama dengan orang lain yang tidak merepotkan, bahwa Jaebum pantas menjalani hidup yang normal.

Tapi Jaebum tidak ingin hidup normal.

Jaebum hanya ingin Jackson.

 **32, 31**

" _Holy shit_ ," Jaebum menghela nafas lega begitu Jackson menggebrak pintu dan terengah sambil memegangi lututnya, muncul kembali setelah satu jam menghilang dari ruang ganti tempat mereka saling merapihkan tuksedo putih yang mereka kenakan. Biasanya, Jackson akan muncul kembali di tempat yang sama ketika dia menghilang, tetapi mereka sadar, ketika emosi Jackson sedang tidak stabil, semesta sedikit mengacaukannya. Kali ini, Jaebum berharap ketidak-stabilang emosi Jackson karena dia sedang sangat bahagia.

"Aku kira kamu akan meninggalkanku di altar," canda Jaebum, tapi tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada khawatirnya.

Jackson tertawa berderai, namun matanya menyiratkan keseriusan ketika akhirnya dia menjawab. "Tidak akan." Sumpahnya, dengan nada yang rendah dan tidak bergetar sama sekali.

"Lalu, kamu ke mana tadi?" Jaebum tidak tahan untuk merajuk sedikit, membuat Jackson menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Aku sedang mengajari seorang anak kecil berbahasa cina. Aku telat gara-gara anak itu. Masa satu kalimat saja tidak bisa—" kata-katanya terhenti oleh bibir Jaebum yang menempel di bibirnya, menciumnya panas.

" _Wo ai ni,_ kan? _"_ jawab Jaebum, setelah melepaskan diri dari bibir Jackson, wajah Jackson berubah menjadi sangat cerah begitu mendengarnya.

Jinyoung dan Mark kemudian menampakkan diri, ekspresi mereka tampak kontras. Mark, dengan ekspresi tenangnya yang seperti biasa mendorong Jaebum agar segera bersiap di depan pintu menuju _chapel,_ sementara Jinyoung dengan wajah pucat dan panik membetulkan dasi kupu-kupu Jackson sekenanya lalu menarik Jackson menuju pintu belakang. "Ayo, kalian sudah telat!"

Jaebum sedikit terseok berjalan menuju podium dengan kotak cincin di tangannya yang berkeringat, dia menaiki tangga dengan gugup, lalu berdehem ketika pastor melihatnya dengan pandangan tak setuju. Jaebum menyisir rambutnya dengan gelisah, kemudian membetulkan dasinya. Tepat ketika itulah pintu kayu yang berat terbuka, memberi jalan bagi Jackson yang terlihat sama gugupnya. Membawa segenggam buket bunga _hydrangea,_ Jackson berjalan dengan wajah bahagia yang tidak dapat disembunyikan, langkahnya yang pasti semakin mempersempit jarak mereka berdua.

 **33, 32**

Jaebum berusaha untuk tidak terlalu sedih ketika di suatu minggu pagi, Jackson tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangannya, padahal mereka sedang berbaring berdua mengenakan _sweater_ hangat menikmati kopi sambil menonton film romantis di sofa mereka.

Jackson kembali di saat film telah usai, ketika kedua tokoh utamanya berciuman hangat. Jackson tampak kusut walau tidak terlalu terlihat, tetapi pandangan matanya membuat Jaebum segera mengecilkan volume televisinya. "Kapan?" tanya Jaebum singkat, Jackson tertawa datar.

"Entahlah. Kamu masih muda, umur enam belas tahun, mungkin?" Jackson mengira-ngira. "Kamu menangis. Aku tidak tahu kenapa."

Jaebum mendekatkan dirinya ke Jackson, lalu menariknya dalam pelukan, membuat tubuh kaku Jackson perlahan rileks. "Pasti bukan apa-apa, palingan cuma gara-gara emosi labilku. Namanya juga masih remaja." Jaebum meyakinkan Jackson, membelai punggung Jackson lembut hingga Jackson seperti meleleh di pelukannya.

"Pertama kalinya aku melihat kamu sesedih itu," ujar Jackson, suaranya pelan, nafasnya menggelitik belikat Jaebum.

Jaebum menghela nafasnya, mencoba mengingat-ingat kenapa saatnya itu dia menangis. Satu kenangan melintas dalam pikiran Jaebum.

"Oh, waktu itu." Jaebum terkekeh. Jackson menengadahkan kepalanya, membuat Jaebum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Itu… emosiku sedang meluap-luap. Bayangkan, tujuh belas tahun, gay, jatuh cinta pada orang yang—sebenarnya—belum pernah aku temui. Aku cuma… agak stress waktu itu."

Daripada lega, Jackson malah terlihat makin merasa bersalah mendengar jawaban Jaebum. Dia melepaskan pelukan Jaebum, menolak ketika Jaebum mencoba memeluknya kembali.

"Nggak seharusnya kamu mengalami semua ini." Kalimat Jackson terdengar sangat berat, matanya tidak mau bertemu Jaebum, membuat jantung Jaebum seakan ingin berhenti. "Kamu terlalu baik buatku."

"Jackson," Jaebum berkata, tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutan dan keputus-asaan dalam suaranya. "Jangan begitu—"

" _You're idiot_." Jackson mengatakannya dalam Bahasa Inggris. "Kenapa mau-maunya denganku coba." Katanya pelan.

Jaebum tersenyum.

 **34, 18**

Ketika Jaebum kembali ke kantornya setelah makan siang, dia menemukan Jackson sedang duduk di kursinya. Jaebum buru-buru menutup pintu, lalu mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kok kamu di sini? Bolos kerja lagi? Youngjae bisa marah, loh."

"Siapa itu Youngjae?" tanya Jackson. Saat itulah Jaebum sadar kalau Jackson tengah mengenakan seragam SMA-nya dan terlihat lebih dari sepuluh tahun lebih muda dari Jackson yang pagi ini ditemuinya.

"Kok—kenapa—umur berapa kamu?" Jaebum terbata-bata. Jackson tersenyum sangat lebar melihat Jaebum yang terkejut.

"Delapan belas." Jawab Jackson, berjalan mendekati Jaebum, sangat-sangat dekat sampai Jackson bisa melucuti Jaebum dengan pandangannya. "Kamu umur berapa? _God, you're so hot._ " Ujarnya, langsung membuat milik Jaebum mengeras.

"Umurku terlalu tua untukmu, walau kamu sudah cukup umur sekarang." Jawab Jaebum, agak kasar, mencoba menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa pujian Jackson membuatnya sangat senang. "Kamu nggak berbohong soal umurmu, kan?"

Jackson tertawa keras, membuat ramai seisi ruang, memaksa Jaebum untuk menutup mulut Jackson dengan tangannya. "Ssshh." Bisik Jaebum kesal, Jackson hanya menatapnya. Ketika Jaebum melepaskan tangannya, Jackson mendengus. "Beberapa bulan lagi aku sudah lulus SMA."

"Oh." Jawab Jaebum, masih tampak ragu-ragu. Jackson terlihat begitu muda, walau rambutnya sekarang terlihat lebih pendek daripada saat ia melihatnya di umurnya ke-15. Jackson yang ini memang terlihat lebih dewasa, entah di bagian yang mananya. Telinganya tertindik, sebuah simpai perak menghiasinya. Jaebum menatap benda itu tak suka, seolah dia ini orang tua Jackson atau apa. Mungkin karena Jaebum terlalu terbiasa melihat Jackson masa kini, sehingga dia bingung ketika melihat Jackson yang sedikit muda. "Oke, untuk sementara ini aku percaya."

"Jadi, Youngjae itu siapa?" tanya Jackson lagi, terlalu terlihat tertarik. Jaebum menelan ludahnya. Dia tidak begitu terbiasa dengan menyimpan rahasia agar tidak mengacaukan sejarah seperti yang sering dilakukan Jackson, jadi Jaebum buru-buru menjawab. "Bukan siapa-siapa." Yang tentu saja dijawab Jackson dengan pandangan skeptis.

Jackson tidak pernah memberitahunya kalau dia pernah mengunjungi kantor Jaebum di umurnya yang ke-delapan belas. Kalau saja Jackson memberinya peringatan, Jaebum pasti tidak seterkejut sekarang dengan kedatangan Jackson. Atau mungkin, Jackson memang sengaja merencanakannya agar Jaebum terkejut. _Well_ , tentu saja Jaebum tidak akan terjebak dengan perangkapnya.

Tapi saat ini, melihat Jackson muda sedang duduk di bangkunya kembali, Jaebum tidak bisa tidak memerhatikan betapa terlihat rapuhnya Jackson sekarang. Tanpa sadar, Jaebum mendekat untuk mengenyahkan serpih salju di rambut Jackson. "Apa di sana sedang bersalju?" tanya Jaebum lembut.

Jackson terkejut begitu Jaebum menyentuhnya, namun segera mengijinkannya. Melihat itu, Jaebum jadi teringat anak kucing yang pernah ia pelihara ketika masih kecil. Ini kedua kalinya Jaebum melihat Jackson begitu muda, jadi dia bertekad untuk tidak mengambil keuntungan dan menyerah pada perasaannya seperti pertama kali dulu.

Tapi Jackson sama sekali tidak membantunya ketika dia menarik dasi Jaebum dan membuat tubuh Jaebum terjatuh ke depan dengan bibir mereka yang terbawa begitu dekat. Telapak tangan Jaebum mendarat di meja kerjanya, membuat dokumen-dokumen berserakan.

"Aku sudah menunggu tiga tahun," ujar Jackson, napasnya berat, bibirnya mencari bibir Jaebum. Jaebum mencoba mengelak, tapi cengkeraman Jackson penuh tekad. Pada akhirnya Jaebum menyerah pada keinginannya, dia mencium Jackson, merasakan bibir dan lidahnya yang tidak pernah gagal untuk membuat seluruh tubuh Jaebum bangun dan bergetar. Jackson menciumnya penuh gairah, membuat Jaebum bertanya-tanya penuh kecemburuan, darimana dia belajar semua ini. Jaebum melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Jackson, mengecup sepanjang rahang Jackson dan berakhir pada daun telinganya. Jackson mendesah, membuat Jaebum sadar bahwa dirinya tidak akan bisa menolak Jackson sampai kapanpun, walaupun Jaebum tahu bahwa dia bisa saja menghentikan semua ini dalam sedetik. Masalahnya adalah, Jaebum tidak mau berhenti. Sepengecut itulah Jaebum. Selalu membuat Jackson menginisiasi semua tidakan awal yang membutuhkan keberanian.

Ada perasaan aneh yang tidak bisa terdefinisi ketika Jaebum mencium Jackson yang berumur 18 tahun sedangkan Jackson yang sebenarnya tengah bekerja di sebuah toko musik, sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang suaminya sedang lakukan saat ini. Jaebum bukannya punya kesukaan aneh atau semacamnya, tapi bayangkan saja, jika sekarang Jackson yang sebenarnya tengah memergoki seorang anak SMA berada di kantor suaminya, dengan kaki yang melingkari pinggang Jaebum, mendesah tertahan dengan bibir menempel erat pada bibir Jaebum, apa yang akan dia rasakan? Apa Jackson akan merasakan kecemburuan yang sama seperti ketika Jaebum cemburu pada dirinya sendiri di masa lalu? Atau, akankah dia tertawa dan ikut bergabung dengan mereka?

Lamunan Jaebum terhenti oleh tangan tak sabar Jackson yang sekarang tengah menelusup ke dalam pakaiannya, sambil melucuti kancing kemeja Jaebum, membuat dada bidang Jaebum terekspos. Ujung bibir Jackson terangkat begitu menyadari debar jantung Jaebum meningkat.

"Hei, hei." Jaebum mencoba berhenti begitu sadar semuanya sudah agak di luar kendalinya. "Mainnya di atas pinggang saja, oke? Jangan ke bawah."

"Hah?!" Jackson memekik kecewa, seolah Jaebum baru saja mengumumkan kapan dunia berakhir. "Lalu ini bagaimana?" tanya Jackson kesal, sambil membawa tangan Jaebum menuju sesuatu yang mengeras di balik celananya, membuat Jaebum tergesa-gesa mundur segera setelah merasakan milik Jackson yang berdenyut panas, membuat milik Jaebum juga mengeras.

" _Hyung,"_ Jackson menggesekkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Jebum sambil merengek, nada rengekan yang Jaebum tahu pasti disengaja oleh Jackson, karena Jackson tahu bahwa Jaebum selalu tidak bisa menolaknya. Tapi kali ini, Jaebum tidak akan terperangkap dalam rengekan itu.

Jaebum perlahan melepaskan pelukan tangan Jackson di lehernya, tidak menggubris pupil mata Jackson yang melebar dan berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya yang kemerahan seolah menunggu bibir Jaebum. Jaebum mundur, masih memegangi pergelangan tangan Jaebum dengan satu tangannya, tangan Jaebum yang lain melepaskan dasinya, kemudian mengikatkannya pada kedua pergelangan tangan Jackson.

Sebelum Jackson melawan, Jaebum berlutut di hadapan Jackson, membuka kedua paha Jackson, melepas celana Jackson lalu mengulum milik Jackson.

" _Ah!"_ Jackson mendesah ketika kejantaanannya menyentuh hampir ke kerongkongan Jaebum. Jackson memegangi pundak Jaebum sangat erat karenanya. Matanya terpejam, penuh ekstasi. Membuat Jaebum sendiri tidak tahan untuk membuka celananya dan memijat miliknya sendiri. Bergerak seiring dengan irama nafas Jackson. Mencapai klimaks berdua ketika Jackson meneriakkan kata _Jaebum-hyung._

" _Hyung_ tidak mau memelukku?" Jackson merajuk, seolah barusan dia tidak membuat Jaebum melanggar hokum. Mendengarnya, Jaebum tersenyum, lalu merapikan seragam Jackson. Dia tidak ingin siapapun, khususnya Mark, melihat Jackson seperti ini ketika dia kembali. Walaupun sekarang Jaebum sudah tahu bahwa Mark sudah bersama Jinyoung, Jaebum tidak ingin mengambil risiko.

Setelah itu, sepanjang siang Jackson duduk di pangkuan Jaebum, segala pekerjaan terlupakan, terlalu sibuk membelai kepala Jackson hingga dia jatuh tertidur dengan senyum menghiasi wajah. Refleks, Jaebum mengecup kening Jackson lembut. Ketika Jackson terbangun dan separuh menghilang dari hadapannya, Jaebum masih memeluknya erat.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **verde's note :**

Ternyata cuma tinggal 1 chapter lagi habis gini x"D bagian yang terakhir itu yang paling nghhh banget. Asli saya bacanya sampe kebawa mimpi, saking True Love nya Jackson sama Jaebum. Why mereka epic banget astagah.

Chapter terakhir akan saya translate ketika revisian skripsi sudah tidak begitu banyak. Semoga dalam satu atau dua minggu lagi. Byebye :") makasih yang sudah ngasih review. Penulis aslinya di benua lain sana pasti senang.


End file.
